


Salty

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim whines, wanting to be in cold water. Bones complains about getting cold feet. </p>
<p>A Florida AU where the weather is 'too Damn cold to be outside, Jim!!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

"Jim, It's too damn cold!" 

Bones stated for the tenth time that hour. He shook his head and flipped the eggs that sizzled up beautifully in the skillet. Waiting for the long and moaning complaint that was soon to come from his distressed partner. 

It was the third day the couple had been in the state of Florida, and the third day the weather had been cold and over cast, due to it being in the middle of October. 

Bones was asked to be apart of some medical fancy meeting, thing, that Jim couldn't remember the purpose or reason to, only that it was in Florida. Where the ocean was! 

Jim had been doing very well, waiting and hoping for the weather to warm up, but the longer he waited the more he stubbornly ignored the fact that it probably wasn't going to happen. It was the final straw.

"So? A chill is only a imaginative painful reaction the brain has the body to believe in." 

Bones flipped his eyes to the ceiling then lowered it back to the skillet, sliding the eggs onto a paper plate. 

"You need to stop hanging around Spock so much, it's rubbing disturbingly off." 

He tried to keep the smirk off his face, when he add, "And you'll be thinking 'so' when you come back with a blue ass and a running nose. Just wait for a few more hours. It should warm up around the evening. It said so on the weather app on my phone." 

Bones could see Jim wasn't too keen on his facts, when his lips stuck out in frustration and he collapsed dramatically to the sofa. 

"How about when I get back tonight, we'll go out to dinner. Something fancy with real expensive food. You'd like that." 

Jim melted even further into the couch, face full of despair. 

"...that sounds good.... I guess." 

Bones roles his eyes. When Jim had his mind set on something, it was near impossible to break. "Don't be a brat, kid."

"But, Boooones!" 

"Jiiiiiiiim!"

Jim shriveled his face with brows low over his eyes. He arched his head till he could see out the wide windows behind him. The tempting blue ocean calling out to his name with each gentle gust of wind and lapping of the bubbly waves. He wanted to go out so badly. You don't get vacations like this everyday. Cold water or not!! 

"Pleeeeaaasseee!" Jim whined, with both hands smashed to his face. 

Bones didn't answer, leaving Jim even more frustrated than before. The only thing keeping him sane, was the smell of food. The one thing he could say that he loved as much as 'playing', was a good home cooked meal prepared by his mate. 

He sighed and crumbled into the seat. His upper torso exposed leaving his skin prickled with chill bumps from the cool air-conditioning. Long gone were his normal clothes ripped from his body, now switched into his swimming trunks. Ready for the icy water. 

Out if no where, a genius plan popped deviously into his head. A mischievous curl tugged at his lips as he pulled his upper body from off the couch. 

"Hey, Bones?" Jim purred. 

Bones was in the middle of pouring a glass of orange juice, setting the full glass aside, he turned his head slightly with a worried raise of his brow. He knew instantly that Jim was up to no good. 

"What is it?" Bones asked with a sigh. 

Jim took slow steps to the counter. Bones's medical brief case full of- well Jim wasn't sure what of, but he knew it was important stuff-, sitting innocently amongst the kitchen based supplies. He splayed each hand on the counter, letting his long fingers slide delicately till his hands were planted. 

Bones tried his best not to look directly at Jim, as he stuck the juice container back into the fridge. He could feel the pointed stare to his back though, and that made him very uncomfortable. 

Jim licked his lips, trying to hide the smile that was pulling uncontrollably at his mouth, while he let his right hand inch closer and closer to the case. 

"Oh nothing... I just thought we could make a little wager." 

It was then Bones finally turned to look at Jim fully. The expression on the blonds face left Bones believing he was going to be very wet and very cold real soon. 

"Wagering what, do I dare ask?" 

Jim couldn't help the smile now. 

"Just, if you come swim with me, I'll give you back your-" Jim let his words drift as he made his hand inch the last bit to the brief case, then suddenly grabbed it, and pulled it off the counter. Bones's eyes blowing up into the size of golf balls. 

"I'll give back your precious bag of horrors!" 

Jim smiled devilishly, hugging the case to his chest. 

"Jim..."

Jim could hear the contained nervousness in Bones's voice and that made it all the more entertaining. He was steadily taking steps away from Bones and the counter, heading to the sliding glass door. Hands clenched around the case protectively. 

"Common, Bones. Come and get it." 

Bones had made his way around the counter now, and was taking longer steps towards the little shit. Being careful not to make any sudden movements. Afraid he would scare Jim into sprinting off. He hoped he could talk sense into he blond, but it wasn't looking good.

"You better not." Bones warned with a flicked brow. 

Jim bit his lip and suppressed the giggles that bubbled out his mouth. "Better not what? Not...this?" 

The last word in Jim's sentence was left in his dust, as he turned and dashed out the sliding glass door, with Bones hot on his tail.

Jim couldn't help the string of laughter erupting from his throat, as his bare feet slid and dug holes into the sand, making him loose his balance and almost falling several times. Bones wasn't so lucky with his nice suit and fancy shiny shoes on though. Falling to his knees every other step, his hands being the only reason he wasn't flopped on the ground. 

"Yah, You better run!" 

Jim stopped in his tracks, several feet in front of the Doctor. To yell his taunts over the unreasonable wind. 

"Or what? You'll get your face out of the sand and actually catch me?" He stuck his tongue out, then turned and dashed to the waters edge. Bones eventually catching up. 

Wet, perfectly shaped feet prints led the way to Jim standing ankle deep in the water. Holding the case precariously with only a few fingers. 

"Jim, don't you drop that!" Bones wheezed and gasped for breath, Bent over to collect his breath before moving closer to the water. His fancy shoes long forgotten that they were still in his feet. 

Jim bit his bottom lip, white teeth sparkled from the wide grin plastered to his face. 

Bones stood right where the water ended its trek. Not wanting to take another step unless it was only completely necessary. But by the stubborn stance Jim had formed his body into, it looked hopeless. 

"I don't know, Bones. The case is pretty heavy, I'm not sure if I can hold it! Can you come get it for me?" Jim's voice sounded too sweet and teasing, as he swung the case at his side. Taking even more steps back, further into the water. 

Bones felt a shiver ripple all over his body when his first foot was swallowed by the salty, lapping water. It was mildly warm, but too cold for the low temperature of the windy, overcast weather. He winced when his second foot planted into the mushy sand, submerged with his other foot. His pant legs were the next to be claimed by the water as he took steady, slow, steps to the blond.

When he was knee deep and feeling very cold now, also very well aware of the sun being covered by heavy clouds, he gave Jim a defeated stare. 

"Ok, you win. I'm in the water. Can we go back in now. I'll have to hurry and change if I want to make it in time." 

Jim rolled his eyes and remained where he was at. 

"You don't have to leave till 4:00. It's 12:00, Bones!" 

"I'm supposed to be there early." 

"Not that early!!"

"Yes I am." 

"Boooones," Bones heart sank at the real sinking of features from his mate. He truly was upset and that made this predicament even harder. 

"Just for an hour?" Jim asked softly. The random gust of wind almost drowning out his soft plea. 

Bones rubbed at his forehead and let loose a long sigh. He stared off into space for a seconds before, taking the last few steps until he was face to face with Jim. He gave him a long hard look before reaching out and taking the brief case. Jim's eyes fell and his once sparkling smile was long gone as he eyed Bones's hand taking it from his own. 

Jim's mind went limp as he watched the suit case go flying over the shallow water to land on the dry part of the beach, then he looked back over to Bones, who was undoing his tie and shrugging out of his jacket. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said, you better run. You got an hour kid, live it up." Bones couldn't contain his own smile, when Jim's bright grin grew back onto his face. Bones knew if Jim were a puppy, his tail would be wagging rapidly right about now. 

"Ok." Jim said simply, placing both hands to Bones's chest then shoving as hard as he could, knocking him from his feet and colliding into the water. A great splash of salty water reaching up to the sky, then raining back down to the ocean in its wake. 

Jim didn't have much time to laugh at his mate though, from Bones foot hooking around Jim's ankle and pulling him off balance to end in he same fate as Bones. 

Jim was quicker back to his feet though running to the deeper part of the water with a drowned classy man behind him. 

That night Bones had to call in sick, when they both finally came back indoors to a running nose and a terrible case of a quickly on coming cold. Postponing their meeting to another day.

The small house was turned up to the highest heat the cheap air-conditioning would let them. Body's curled under thick heavy blankets on the sofa to watch nothing interesting on the TV, while they waited for the ordered pizza to ship their way, since they were too achy and sick to go out and fetch food on their own. Nor did they want to go back out into the cold and worsen their aliment. They instead, snuggled into each other as they sniffled and coughed into the blankets. Feeling congested, but also cozy by the warmth of the others pajama'd body pressed into their own. 

Even though Bones's day had not turned out quite as planned, it was a terribly interesting one, well spent with his Jim. 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sunbathing on the beach in (you guessed it) Florida, so I'm sorry if it's badly written, but I do have a bad tendency to erase stories that I have to reread. I hate reading my own fics and get antsy thinking it's terrible and sucks! If it's that bad, don't read it! 
> 
> Anywho, if you liked, thank you so much for reading!!! It means so much to me! My only ever wishing goal is to put a smile on your face and a happy thought in your head.:) because McKirk does this to me on a daily basis.
> 
> Thanks again, Darl'n's!!!


End file.
